TaRapedia:What TaRaPedia is Not
TaRaPedia is a formulation of knowledge for the Tabula Rasa game, built by the members of TaRapedia and Tabula Rasa. __TOC__ Content TaRaPedia is not a Clan Advertisement Area TaRaPedia is not a clan advertisement area. Usage of mentions, events or advertisements of any player-created clans are not to be made in TaRaPedia. # Clan Pages: User-Created Clan Pages cannot be created in TaRaPedia, no matter how big or influential they are. # Clan Mentions: Clans cannot be mentioned in any kind of article. #* Exception: Clans can be mentioned as the winners of an event, if it is declared a major event which should be reported in the TaRaPedia news, however, no information about the Clan should be provided except for the Clan Name. Membership information, participation beyond the event and extra information is not permitted in this exception. # Clan Advertisments: Clans cannot be advertised in any way. This includes Links, Articles, or any other inclusion. #* Exception: User pages may include mention of being in a clan, and may include a simple link, however, Membership Information, influential position, recruitment process, rules and any other inclusion of this information is forbidden. TaRaPedia is not a Personal Webspace Provider TaRaPedia is not a Personal Webspace Provider. We do not allow the use of TaRapedia to be used in personal use only. #'Personal Photos:' Members of the TaRapedia may upload a few images of their characters if they wish, but please keep it within reason, and only post these images on your user page, your user talk page, or a subpage of your user page. #* Exception: If you author an article about something that is best demonstrated with a screen capture of a character, you may include your character as the subject of the screenshot. However, we prefer that the character not be identified unless his or her name is relevant to the topic that the picture illustrates. #'Dating/Matchmaking Services:' TaRaPedia is not a place to solicit for dates or other real-life meet-ups. Such conversation is left for forums and messaging specializing in that area, and such topics will be deleted. #'Archive of Users:' TaRapedia is not an archive of users, no matter how influential. No pages can be created about members of Tabula Rasa. #* Exception: Development, Production, QA and Customer Service is all considered 'further development personnel' and may have an article; however, please do not use this page as a shrine and keep information about such personnel on-topic. #* Another Exception: All users are allowed to have their own personal user page, accessible by clicking on your username at the top of the page, and a "talk" page for discussion, accessible by clicking "my talk" at the top of the page. Users may also create user subpages by following their user page name by a slash (/) and subpage names; however, please keep this within reason, too. The TaRaPedia administration reserves the right to delete pages that it deems to be unreasonably large or off-topic from the game. TaRaPedia is not a Crystal Ball TaRaPedia is formulation of all data that is currently, or used to exist in the game called Tabula Rasa. All information must be verifiable through in-game or official forums provided by NCSoft. Information about upcoming features in the game must be verifiable through an officially released Press Release or cited from an official source; e.g., a "red name" on the official forums or other representative of NCsoft and/or Destination Games. Information that is provided under NDA (not the Closed/Open Beta NDA) that is not meant to be published to the outside world has no place in TaRaPedia. Category:Guidelines